A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display apparatus of which the panel is ultra-thin, and a liquid crystal panel is an importance component of the LCD. Common liquid crystal panel at least comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate disposed opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The array substrate always comprises a glass substrate and a plurality of pixel structures formed on the glass substrate. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an existing array substrate and merely shows an exemplary pixel structure therein. As shown in FIG. 1, a pixel structure 1 includes a light transmitting region 1a and a light non-transmitting region 1b, and the light non-transmitting region 1b includes a gate electrode 3, a gate insulating layer 4, an active layer 5, an ohmic contact layer 6, source/drain electrodes 7a and 7b, and a passivation layer 8 sequentially formed on a glass substrate 2; and the light transmitting region 1a includes a gate insulating layer 4, a passivation layer 8 and a pixel electrode 9 sequentially formed on the glass substrate 2, and the pixel electrode 9 extends to the light non-transmitting region 1b and is electrically connected to the source electrode 7a or drain electrode 7b through a via hole 8a. 
In the liquid crystal display device, the light emitted from the backlight is absorbed and refracted through a polarizer, a glass substrate, a liquid crystal layer and a color filter etc successively, and then the light transmittance is about 6%, thus increasing light transmittance is effective to improve utilization of backlight. In the array substrate with the above structure, as shown in FIG. 1, in the light transmitting region 1a of the pixel structure 1, between the pixel electrode 9 and the glass substrate 2 also includes the gate insulating layer 4 and the passivation layer 8. In the array substrate, the gate insulating layer 4 and the passivation layer 8 mainly server to separate different metal layers in the light non-transmitting region 1b, but with respect to the pixel electrode 9 and the glass substrate 2 in the light transmitting region 1a, the gate insulating layer 4 and the passivation layer 8 are redundant and may absorb and refract a part of light so as to loss part of light, such that the light transmittance is decreased, to thereby reduce the utilization of the backlight.